wretched disease
by kimmiehp
Summary: Sam Dean John and Bobby find out something horrifying about Sam. Dean finds out something about John and Sam's relationship
1. Chapter 1

sam was researching a job they had found and Dean was at a bar interviewing a friend of the guy that went missing . Sam was feeling a bit down today but being sam he kept it to himself he was a workaholic he didnt have time to be sick.

Dean wasnt sloppy at this job but whenever he could he would take a break a long one at that watching dr sexy m.d. sam had a migrane and was trying to keep himself from throwing up."damn why now"? Sam whispered to himself he hadnt had a migrane in a long time .sam hadnt noticed Dean braged through the door startling him causing him to jump.

"Jesus Dean,what the hell? you scared the hell outta me". Dean smiled "sorry princess Samantha".Dean walked over to the bed and layed an played some music."Dean before you got here i was doing actual research now i cant even concentrate god your so annoying".Dean just laughed again.

"Hey what did you find"? Dean asked."Uh well, the guy that went missing cheated on his wife so they got divorced. Afterwords everyone kept saying he was crazy because he kept seeing her everywhere". "Damn". "ya".

Dean finished off whatever it was he was eating and threw it away

Sams migrane got even worse throughout the day but he couldnt stop now people needed help and he couldnt let people die because he had a migrane.

Although he tried to think that his stomach had other plans Sam ran to the bathroom and let out a hurl."Jesus sam are you okay i noticed your a bit pale and sweaty today".

"Nah im good i just have a migrane nothing big".Dean looked at sam in way he never had he made sam feel small when Dean looked at him like that.

"Nothing big? How long"? Sam hesitated "Not long." Dean shot his brother another ya right look."Fine 2 days." Sam what the hell man if you feel bad just tell me." Dean had a concerned look on his face."I thought you were over these Sam". "Ya well,so did i havent had one in a long time".Sam stood up straight nearly falling to his knees before Dean caught him.

"WOAH! Sammy hey you with me".

"Ya just a little dizzy thats all".Dean helped his baby brother up and helped him to the bed."How do you get rid of them or how do you cope with them".

Sam and Dean had to lay low for a while they had something chasing them so Dean couldnt go and get some meds."I dont know I just do".

Dean changed to a frustrated look."The room started to spin."Oh god".Sam got up and tried to walk fast tripping over clothes and trash."Sam what are you-" Dean was cut off by Sams hurling."aww sammy".

Dean hated seeing his brother so sick he just wanted to cradle Sam and comfort rubbed his hand on sams back."let it out Sammy let it out its gonna be okay". Sam suddenly stopped and fell over in exhaustion Dean picked Sams 16 yr old body up and put him to the bed closest to the bathroom this ran his hand through Sams sweaty hair and whispered "Its gonna be okay your gonna be okay".

TBC

THE SECOND CH GETS WAY BETTER AND SAM JOHN DEAN AND BOBBY FIND OUT SOMETHING TERRIFYING ABOUT SAM TELL ME IF U WANT MORE XD


	2. Chapter 2 Sammy's Stressed

HEYA PEEPS THX FOR TELLING MEH U WANT MORE IM HAVING FUN WRITING THIS I REALLY AM. I ONLY TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE CUZ IM TRYING TO GO AHEAD AND PLAN THE WHOLE FANFIC BEFORE I POST IT SO I SPENT A LONG TIME ON THIS AND WELL I THINK IM PRETTY MUCH TORTURING SAM IM A HORRIBLE PERSON LOL. I LOVE ANGST SAMMY XD!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER...

Sam started feeling better after a while. He had gotten a fever afterwords that finally went away too. Their father had been gone for about two or three months now and he'd be back in a couple more hours. Dean was excited but, Sam on the other hand wasn't. Sam was excited for Dean's birthday because, Bobby had given Sam something to give to Dean again. It was a leather jacket with zippers all over it and Dean loved those kinds of jackets which is why Sam was super excited to give it to his brother.

After a couple hours as promised (which was highly unusual) their dad came back. "Sam,Dean I'm back." John Winchester yelled walking in with Josh and Caleb. Dean walked over to to them hugging them. "Hey Josh, Caleb." They both nodded smiling. "So dad how'd it go." Dean asked curiously."Well it could've gone better but we got the job done." Sam turned around rolling his eyes. "Of course, nothing is ever good enough for him." Sam thought, before actually saying it Sam walked out fast. " Sam where are you going?" John called."Out!." Sam called back walking even faster. Sam didn't exactly _hate_ their father, I mean he was his dad. He always praised Dean and whatever he did was amazing but if it was Sam oh no it was terrible. John shrugged and continued talking to Josh and Caleb. Dean noticed something was up and followed Sam into some woods. Sam sat down on a log his face all red. He blew out his mouth and looked up at the sky. Sam looked back down putting his face in his hands. "Sam?" Sam startled, jumped up. "what?". " Are you okay?."

"Um yeah, I just needed a break is all." Sam said shakily. " Sam dad just got back five minutes ago, a break from what?"" I need a break from five seconds of that guy."Sam yelled. "Hhhhh sorry Dean." Dean smiled " It's okay Sammy." He never really understood why Sam and their dad never got along. "Lets get back inside Sammy, its getting dark." Sam nodded slumping over and dragging his feet. They got back inside John immediately went to Sam. "Oh god why can't he just leave me alone." Sam thought. "Did you learn the exorcism?" That's all he ever expected out of Sam learn this exorcism learn that exorcism, except this time he was to sick to learn it.

John gave Sam a stern look. "Well..." Johns face turned red. "Samuel! you have learned them every time for the past eight years why not this time huh?" Sam looked down at his feet. " I..." Dean stepped in knowing Sam wasn't gonna say anything. " Dad Sam was sick and couldn't do anything." He looked over at Sam. " Okay so you didn't learn it because you were sick?" Sam looked down in shame. "I.. I'm s-sorry."

"Dad this wasn't your everyday little ache he was sick he couldn't even stand up without puking or falling over." "That's not an excuse _at all_ your gonna have a punishment later now go to your room." Sam turned his tail and ran off crying. "Your a big ass sometimes you know that your always criticizing him every chance you get and I'm sick of having to cradle him because he thinks his dad hates him." Deans voice echoed through the was in the air. Dean, before he did anything stupid went launching after Sam who locked himself in the bathroom.

"Sam open up it's me." Dean banged on the door but no answer came. " If you don't answer me I'm barging in." When still Sam didn't answer Dean kicked down the door. He walked into a lip body on the floor. " S-Sammy?" He knelt down beside his baby brother. " C'mon Sammy wake up!" Sam lay there blankly. " Dad! help it's Sam." John came running to Deans screams. He saw Dean kneeling beside Sam who was passed out on the floor."What happened?" John asked. "I...I'm not sure he..he just collapsed."John sighed.

"He's fine." "Oh yeah because passing out for no reason is just fine we need to take him to the hospital." Dean growled. "Just put him to bed we don't have time to be babying him because hes _sick."_ "Your fucking insane a horrible father I'm taking him to the hospital rather you like it or not." He picked Sam up taking him to the car. Sam heard the engine roar and woke up automatically. "Dee...?" Dean looked back."Yeah Sammy?" "whasss goin' on." Sam slurred. "It's okay Sammy I'm just taking you to the hospital."

"Whaa? why?" "I don't know you just collapsed. It scared the shit outta me." " I don' remember." "Good you don't need to dad was bein' a dick."

"M'tired Dee.." "I know buddy but, you gotta stay up for me buddy your humongous, a sasquatch for a sixteen year old." Dean laughed. "M'kay" Sam said yawning. Dean stopped the car and quickly ran to his baby brothers side."C'mon Sammy we gotta get you inside." Dean said helping Sam out of the car. They were walking with Sam barely able to walk and Dean basically carrying him. Dean noticed Sams pace getting slower and Sams body weight getting heavier."Sam?" Then he just collapsed again. "Sam! sonuvabitch." He left Sam there and ran inside. "Hey i need help please!" A woman ran over to him with a worried look on her face."Sir, whats wrong." She said in a whisper tone."My brother i don't know whats wrong with him he just collapsed." Dean said tears streaming down his face.

"okay sir.." "Dean my names Dean." "Okay Dean just calm down now where is he?" "Outside i cant get him up now". The woman walked over to Sam checking his pulse then his eyes with a little light. "I need help we need to check this young man over now!"

She looked back at Dean. " Name whats his name?" " Sam". "Okay we're gonna do everything we can to help Sam okay?"

Dean nodded nervously.A swarm of doctors came rushing out with a gurney and put him on it along with an oxygen mask. For the first time he honestly thought his brother might die. The thought of it made Deans stomach tense up. "Oh Sam if you die I'm gonna kill you." Dean whimpered. He had heard someone say his pulse was steady that made him ease up a little."Oh thank god." Dean said in relief. Dean went to go sit down in the lobby. He felt his stomach and side feel weird. He looked down and it was his phone."Probably dad." Dean said to himself. He looked at it and it said Bobby, he didn't know if he should answer it or not.

xxx

"Damnit ya idget answer the phone!" Bobby yelled

Bobby had gotten a phone call at 1 A.M from John saying Sams acting up and Deans gone crazy. Dean took one more look at the phone before answering. "Hey Bobby." "Dean! you wanna tell me why your daddies been calling me up saying you've gone bat shit insane." Bobby said quite firmly."Bobby...dads the one insane.I'm at the hospital it's Sam he's sick and dad thinks hes faking but, hes not i mean he just collapsed.I'm not sure why and I'm really scared right now Bobby. I cant even have dads support right now.. he fucking said i wasn't taking Sam to the hospital because he was just trying to get out of work.I...I" Dean cut himself off sobbing."What hospital?" Bobby asked. " Sioux Falls Jerral."

"I'm on my way son, just hang on tight." "O...okay Bobby hurry please." Dean choked out.

XXX

About half an hour later Bobby showed up and held Dean for what seemed like forever. Bobby clenched Deans arm tightly."Your dad really do that to ya boys?"

"Yes'r." " I can't believe that asshole would do that to you." Bobby said enraged. The doc came out holding papers and a pen. " You guys Sam Winchesters guardians?"

"Yes, doc hows Sam will he be okay?" "Well i had expected it to be this and after the tests came back positive it is clarified that Sam is suffering from Meniere's disease."

Me and Bobby looked at each other confused. " We don't know what that is.."

Doctor Nicholas laughed. " Basically it's a condition with recurrent vertigo's accompanied by ringing in ears. Symptom's will include dizziness,nausea, vomiting , and eventually may lead to complete deafness."

Sammy could...go deaf. No no no. Not Sammy NOT MY Sammy. Dean kept thinking though trying to shake the terrible thought off. " Can we please see him now?"

" Well he's still sleeping now so just try and let him rest don't want another vertigo. He's in room 108." "Thanks." Dean walked as fast as he could to Sam's room. "Oh Sam...I'm so so sorry this happened to you." He whimpered.

A/N: Hey guys once again tell me if u want more and check out my other fanfics ill be coming out with soon and srry for typo's luv ya!


End file.
